All Hail the New King
by A Brazilian that hates footab
Summary: Ludwig have the idea of use a drug to submit evrybody under his control, but several problems appear on the way...
1. A very strange situation

[Note: I am a real brazilian, so sory for any gramatical error, so, that's it]

Bowser dedicate most of his life to kidnapp Princess Peach, and obviously defeat Mario and Luigi.

After a lot of fails, the entusiasm to kidnap start shrinking, until kidnapping was just like some part of his wirk as a king.

Without any kind of waring, Bowser stop kidnapping or doing traps. He become more interested in become a better dad for Junior, and maby a better king. But the Murshroom Kingdom go crazy.

Everybody think Bowser is creating the most ambitious plan ever, a plan that will clearly defeat Mario and Luigi.

Nobody can exit the Darklands, becuse even a goomba is considered a threat. But surely, the Koopalings was that get the worst part of it. When some of them go out, evrybody ask:"What is the next plan?" or "Why your dad has stopped?", and ever, "Why did you leave your dad stop?", or something like this.

But it guet even worse! Normaly, some things, like dishes are just gound in The Murshroom Kingdom, and when some koopa troopa go JUST to buy it, they attack it, with rocks, sticks, and other things.

But one day, they go too far...

Ludwig go out to send the symphony that he had composed to a musician, but the darklands mail service is terible, so he will use the Murshroom Kingdom mail. He guet the most realistic disguise that he have access, and carefully go to the city. It was almost midnight, and the mail was close, but somebody stoped him before he be able to reach the mail box.

-Hey, what's up?

Ludwig for a second was in silence, but he try to act naturally:

-Excuse me, I know you?

-No, but evrybody do, is not that hard to recognize a Koopaling.

The strange take of Ludwig's cap, and other two people go behind he. One of the strangers asked:

-You are here to kidnap Peach?

-N-No, just to send a card!

There was other two that injected something in the koopaling, Ludwig almost passed out, but he stand up, but he was in trance, unable to react. Other of the strangers start talking, in a very suggestive way:

-The own way to peace, is when the Darklands submit to Princess Peach, the own salvation is total control, no discordant peoples, submission to somebody that realy understand what he is doing.

After this, Ludwig realy passed out, and only at the sunrise he woke up.


	2. Submission

Ludwig is back at the castle, and he was thinking at the idea of that stranger _"Totlal submission, hundreds of peoples unable to reject orders, unable to betray me..."_

He not go to sleep, he go to his lab, thinking on how he will submit somebody under his orders. But first, he need a test subject, not a rat or a dog, he need a prove that even the most rebel people will become a slave.

He hear a loud sound of somebody knocking on a door, and after a "I'm coming". Junior is now awake, and he was the perfect lab rat. Junior NEVER obey nobody, never stop moving, and never made something that he doesn't want to do.

Ludwig say to himself:

\- Let's try a more sweet method, hipnoses!

Junior slowly passed the lab door, Ludwig grab him and say:

-JUNIOR! Now you have to hear me, okay? You will do exactly what i say, okay? EAXACTLY what i say, sit down, and only hear...

Junior was shocked, in a way that he sit down, and scary, stay there waiting for some command. Ludwig smile, and will explore how far this can controll the victm. He put a chocolate in a table and observe junior, the poor koopa realy wish the chocolate, but some voice in his head constantly say "you have to obey, you have to stay here, you have to obey Ludwig..."

Ludwig was happy, junior don't move, after 15 minutes, Junior blink and say:

-Wa-What happend?

Ludwig obviously need a good answere, so he immediately say:

-You don't remember? You asked to stay in my lab too see my experiment.

-Oh, cool, I guess, so, can I have that chocolate?

-Of course junior, you were a very good boy...

Junior exit the lab, not sure about what happend, what "you were a good boy" means?

On the other side, Ludwig was very exited, especially for one exclusive reason.

-Junior will have a VERY good gift for me, I will finaly have back what is mine... after all this time, after all the suffer, I will be the next king...

He laugh internaly, and is ready to repeat this again, but now he will have some coffe. On his way to the kitchen, morton was there, and immediately start talking:

-Ludwig! My brother, my friend, the first and best Ludwig von Koopa! The compositor, the master of music...

Ludwig simply can't stay hearing all the good morning wish, so he have a idea

-MORTON! Hear me, you will say only the necessary, if is not important, you will stay quiet! You have to stay quiet...

Morton too just stat there, the same as junior, unable to continue all the long talk. Ludwig smile and say:

-What are you talking about?

Morton realy wish to continue the very extended good morning, but he only can say:

-Good morning... Ludwig...

Ludwig grab a cup of coffe and say, more happy and calm than before:

-Good morning, now, go do, what ever you were doing, before start talking...

Morton just turn around and start walking... but he exit the trance more faat than junior, so he start talking soon as possible.

Ludwig was disapointed, he need a new method to assume control of at least his brothers.

He will try a very strange talk, he got a very especial music, put it and called for Iggy that come down and unaware of the danger, peacefuly sit down on a big red chair.

Ludwig sit down too, and start talking, in a creepy way:

-Iggy, you don't want to guet my old notebook that is on dad's room, right?

-No, I think, I... am not that sure, maby, what is playng on that disc?

-Just a test symphony, why the question?

-Nothing, I just feel, a litlle bit, confused, like I don't k-know what I want... I guess...

Ludwig know what is happening, the music togethers with the ambient is making Iggy confused and the same effect of a deep hypnosis.

This method take a lot more time, but it proofed to be very efective, after some minutes, Iggy go off the room and came back with a note book, a diary, the Ludwig diary, Bowser don't like when the koopalings hide something, so when he put his hands on a diary, the small notebook never come back. That small diary cause a lot of troubles for Ludwig, evrybody call that thing the "Forbidden Book".

The hours after was funny, at least for Ludwig. He made Iggy do some cruel stuff, like that he was on fier, can't touch red things, and even help it do some tests.

But is almost dinner time, and Ludwig have a very special plan...


	3. Iggy join the Plan

After some time, Ludwig start making notes, notes of how wonderful the control was, Iggy fon not a single second show the wish to stop, not even looks like tired, and no singal of autonomy action.

Ludwig is very thirsty after all the fun, do he put the notes on the table and go drink some water. On the lab, Iggy finaly is awake, so confused as Junior and Morton, but not for too long, he grab the notes and start reading...

Ludwig come back and got a big surprise when Iggy screamed:

-WHAT is this...

Ludwig doesn't expected that Iggy will find the notes, becuse the project are suposed to be secret, he answer on the more natural way possible:

-My next big plan...

-A plan? To destroy your family?

-No, to destroy Mario Bros

-H-how? Risk the trust of your brothers to a old goal?

-Think on this way: with your machines, and my knowledge, we can gave everything that we want, and I only need that you don't spread the secret...

Iggy like the ideia of unlimited power, he decides to say a crucial idea:

-The corect medication, droug, or anything else can do anybody enter on a total submission state...

-If Peach swallow this thing, in theory, she will marry dad? Giving the MuMurshroom Kingdom to us?

-Yes, but you need the correct droug, and a lot of tests...

-But you can do it?

-Yes! N-No!

-Come on, if evrything go perfectly fine, all your dreams can come true...

-O-Okay, is just a test, a-a plan! Nothing more, only a test, a test, for finally defeat the Mario Brothers...

Iggy go for his lab, and start search for medications, Ludwig vontinur6getting notes, very useful notes...


End file.
